


They Would Rather Gate Duty

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: It's like being stuck between a rock and a hard place, if the rock was 'getting into massive trouble' and the hard place was 'first hand evidence the King has a sex life.'





	They Would Rather Gate Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found [here!](https://luxroyalty.tumblr.com)
> 
> Poor Nyx.

Nyx was stretched out on the cold ground of the balcony, hidden and out of the wind behind one of the wooden side panels. Libertus was resting next to him, arm on his shoulder, as he leaned on him. Crowe was opposite him, her leg on top of his and Pelna almost napping where he sat by Crowe, his eyes drifting shut. Just a group of Glaives taking a break after their shifts had ended.

They were silent as they listened to the wind. As high up in the Citadel as they were, it seemed to sing, whistling strongly around the building. The floor was a dark smooth stone and Nyx ran his hand over it, feeling the slight bumps. His eyes were lidded and he almost moved to rest his head in his hands - but they really shouldn’t sleep here. If he did that he would almost certainly drift off. Crowe lifted up her hand to yawn into her palm, as she settled further against the wall.

They could still hear the city from this high up. It was peaceful here, and they liked it.

Nyx stilled when he heard footsteps. He caught Pelna’s eye, and frowned. It wasn’t like they weren’t allowed up here - it was just no one told them that were allowed. It might have been ‘better ask forgiveness than permission’ but it was better not being caught in the first place.

It was two people - both of them walking slowly to the edge of the balcony. In was in their walk that he knew they were - or were at one point - soldiers. Their shadows hit the wooden cover, and Nyx could see every move they made. All of them could.

“It’s a nice night, isn’t it?” A warm voice spoke quietly, smooth words easily heard by their group.

The Glaives all froze like deers in headlights. They didn’t want to get caught here by the _King._ Nyx knew his eyes were wild and Pelna was now wide awake, staring at the wooden cover in utter horror. Of all people, the King! They hardly dared breathe.

The King chuckled. “Don’t look at me like that, I know you agree.” Nyx watched the shadows shift, the smaller figure - the King? - leaning on the other. “Party or not, you liked today.” His voice held a teasing note and his shadow showed the King poking the other figure.

Nyx fidgeted as quietly as he could, trying to move his numb leg out from under him. He still caught it when the King and the other person kissed, the heads of their shadows merging together as soft noises drifted over to the Glaives.

Libertus looked like he wanted to die right then, as the noise went a little louder and arms moved to wrap around each other. Nyx thought about every time he had sex in a dodgy place, and hoped that King was very different from him.

They didn’t seem to be in luck, and the King and his - lover? - Moved closer still. There was a muffled moan from one of them, and Nyx stared at the floor. Libertus looked like he wanted to scream.

But they did break apart soon after.

“We’re too damn old to have sex on a balcony,” the King said.

“Speak for yourself,” answered _the Marshal._ Nyx vaguely wondered what he did wrong to deserve this. The King and the Marshal just been making out, and the Glaives all heard it. It they got caught would they all be kicked from the Glaive? Would the Immortal just kill them?

The King snorted. “Well I’m old enough I can think with things other than my dick, and I want a bed.”

Yeah, Nyx was pretty sure that is was treason, listening the King say this.

“Are you going to invite me too?” The Marshal’s voice rumbled, low and sensual. “Does your dick want me to come?”

Nyx should also not be attracted to the Marshal as much as he was right now. He shared a look with Pelna, and gestured at Nyx, probably knowing exactly what was going through the other man’s mind.

King Regis chuckled. Nyx watched - he couldn't help but watch, and regret his decisions - as the King stepped further back away from the Marshal. “Of course. It wants to do what it wants to do.”

The Marshal moved towards the King, and they slowly started to walk away again. Every second seemed like an hour. “What do _you_ want me to do?”

“Well,” King Regis’ voice rolled out of his mouth, “I’m thinking about your mouth.”

Libertus buried his face into Nyx’s arm and Nyx was very sure his soul, both of their souls, had left their bodies. Everyone knew _exactly_ what the King was implying here.

“Hmm?” Marshal Leonis said then.

Nyx was practically biting his hand to keep silent. No one made a sound, and the King and the Marshal walked away, unaware of their voyeurs. After a minute or so passed, Nyx sagged into the ground.

“Wow.” Crowe said. “I didn’t know they were fucking.”

Nyx made a horrendous and sad noise.

“I now know more detail than I want to,” Pelna frowned. “Like the fact the Marshal is probably going to give the King a blowjob, tonight.”

“No.” Nyx stated. “This never happened. I need to look the King in the eyes.”

“...Did they imply they've had sex on balconies before?”

“Lib, why would you say that to me?” He glanced at his traitor of a friend and moved until he was lying on the floor away from Libertus, and looking at the sky with dead eyes.

“No, he’s right.” Pelna argued. “If they’d had sex on this balcony before-”

“I wouldn’t have taken the Marshal for someone who did things like this-” Crowe tilted her head to the side.

Libertus added, “they probably did it behind some type of cover-”

All four of them looked at the ground and paused for a second, before they scrambled up and started brushing themselves down.

“I hate all of you,” complained Nyx. “I want a drink.”

Crowe raised her eyebrows and grinned. “Let's drink to the King getting a blowjob tonight.”

 _"No!”_ Nyx yelped.


End file.
